


Tuesday is the New Saturday

by moosh



Series: Iron Man Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Iron Man Bingo 2019, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosh/pseuds/moosh
Summary: No really, this is just porn with a little bit of snark and a smattering of fluff.





	Tuesday is the New Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> For the "NSFW: Orgasm Delay" square on my Iron Man 2019 Bingo Card.

“You’re not allowed to cum.” Tony purred into Pepper’s ear as he added a second finger to her cunt and started thrusting slowly and methodically.

“Why not?” Pepper squeaked out as Tony changed his angle and nipped at her ear.

“Because I’ve got a plan.” Tony replied very matter-of-factly as he stopped thrusting, leaving his fingers still inside of her as he started circling her clit with his thumb.

“Ohhh!” Pepper moaned out as Tony hit her sweet spot. “And what plan would that be?” She panted, gripping the bed sheets and trying very hard not to give herself over to him. They’d been at this for a while, Tony switching back and forth between eating her out and just fingering her, and she was getting very close.

This was normal. Tony would usually get her off somehow, then they’d fuck, and sometimes Pepper would cum again and sometimes she wouldn’t, and then they’d collapse against each other and fall asleep. Typical Tuesday.

“Well, here’s what I’m thinking.” Tony explained, still working his thumb over and around Pepper’s clit as he spoke. “I’m going to keep doing this for a while, but you’re not allowed to cum. And then I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to fuck you hard and fast until you’re screaming my name and begging me to stop, but you’re still not allowed to cum. I am though and I’m going to fill you and leave you absolutely wrecked, right on the edge, and then I’m going to go down on you. I want to taste myself in you and I want to lap it up and I want to eat you out until you’re screaming again. And then, and only then, are you allowed to cum. And I’m going to kiss you hard and deep when you’re done so that we can both taste each other at the same time. What do you think?”

All right, so it wasn’t a typical Tuesday.

“Sounds great, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to – oh fuck.” Pepper moaned as Tony picked up the pace.

“What was that?” He demanded while starting to thrust into her again.

Pepper threw her head back and whimpered, starting to see stars. She was trying to stop. Trying to think of something else, the most un-sexy thing she could, but it was no use. If Tony wanted this to happen he needed to stop. “Stop stop stop.” She said pushing him off her. Stop was not their safe word, strawberry was, but she needed him to slow down if they were really going to do this. “Sorry, I’m trying but you’re so good and I was so close. I didn’t want to let you down.” She teased, knowing how much he got off on praise.

Tony smiled and leaned down to kiss her. “Onto phase 2 then?”

“Absolutely.” Pepper replied. Much to Tony’s surprise though, she pushed him down onto the bed and got on top. “But here’s what _I’m_ thinking. I’m going to shove a finger or three up your ass while sucking you off, but _you’re_ not allowed to cum. Because if you cum it’s game over. I can do this all night, but you cannot.”

“Stark Men are made of Iron, Pep. Do your worst.”

Pepper rolled her eyes and laughed. “You’re an idiot.” She said playfully while reaching up to the nightstand and fishing out the lube they kept in there. She squeezed a bit into her hand before leaning down and giving Tony a kiss. “Relax. And remember, you’re not allowed to cum.”

Pepper worked her way down to coat Tony’s hole with the lube and started dragging a finger around the rim, teasing him while they continued to kiss. She knew that the moment she put anything near his ass he’d instantly turn into a needy, moaning mess, so she had to be careful. She wanted to get him right to the edge and then stop. She wanted him to be so overcome with pleasure that he’d forget about his little plan and just beg her to finish him off. Two could play at this game.

Slowly she penetrated him with the tip of her finger, which he immediately relaxed around. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as she bottomed out and started stretching him. She twirled her finger around a few times while to lazily jerking him off, enjoying watching him struggle against her.

“Jesus, Pep.” Tony whined while starting to squirm. He began bucking back on her finger a bit, which she took as her cue to add another digit, gradually picking up the pace.

“So needy tonight.” She said sweetly, stroking his cock a few times in rhythm with her fingers. After a moment she leaned down and took the head into her mouth, circling it with her tongue while continuing to stroke him. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him grabbing at the sheets and clenching his fists.

“Remember not to cum, baby.” She teased before turning and taking as much of him into her mouth as she could, eventually starting to bob her head up and down on him in time with her fingers. Tony was beginning to pant and strain as Pepper picked up the pace, and he let out a yelp when she changed the angle of her fingers to get deeper into him. She could tell he was getting close and after a few more deep thrusts she stopped, leaving her fingers in him as she spoke. “How are you doing, Tony? Are you close? I know you are. I know that with one more good thrust I could turn you into a screaming, blubbering mess while you came all over yourself. Would you like that?”

Tony was now covered in a thin layer of sweat. He was panting and clenching around her fingers and exactly where Pepper wanted him.

“No.” He squeaked out.

“Why not? You don’t want to cum?”

“I do I do! I do I want to cum Pepper, you have no idea how much I want to.”

Pepper twisted her fingers. “Then go ahead and cum, nothing is stopping you.”

“No.”

“Why? Tell me why you don’t want to cum. Did I not do a good enough job?”

“I – I want to fuck you.”

“Oh?” Pepper teased with another twist.

“Yeah I want to fuck you.”

“What else?”

“I – oh god – I want to fuck you and then a – after I cum I’m going to eat you out.”

“Why? Why do you want to do that, Tony?”

“Jesus Potts, we’ve been over this.”

“I want to hear it again.” She said with a small thrust.

“Because. Because I want to eat my cum out of you!” He yelped. “I – I want to do that and then I want you to cum and then I’m going kiss you. I want you to taste both of us on my tongue. Is that you what you wanted to hear?”

“Yes.” She chuckled, finally removing her fingers from him. She climbed up to straddle his heaving chest and gave him a little kiss. “Thank you. I’m really looking forward to it.”

With a deep breath he sat up and flipped them around, pinning Pepper to the bed. “Get ready to get railed, Pepper. You’re the worst.”

“Oh really? Because I think I’m the best.” She smiled.

Tony shook his head, stifling a laugh while still panting, almost breaking. “Well I wouldn’t go that far, but you’re definitely something else.” He leaned down to give her a kiss before getting his head back in the game. “You ready to get fucked?”

“Yes.”

“You’re not going to cum though, right?”

“Nope.”

“When are you going to cum?” He asked lining himself up to thrust into her. He was visibly shaking and using every ounce of strength he had left to keep hovering above her.

“When you go down on me. When you’re swallowing your own cum and fucking me with your tongue.”

“Good girl.” He said, thrusting into her in one, fluid motion. He then grabbed her arms and pinned them to the bed over her head.

Tony started slow, making her feel every inch. Every thrust. He wasn’t going to last long, but neither was she. Soon he started picking up the pace, rutting up into her fast and hard. Pepper was making noises with every thrust, writhing underneath him and struggling against his hold on her.

Pepper groaned out while Tony continued to pound her. She wasn’t going to last long at all. “Cum for me, baby. I know you can do it. Fill me, Tony. I need you. I need you to cum right now Tony. Please. Please Tony, I need it. I can’t do this for much longer you’re too good at this.”

Tony yelped out in pleasure as he came hard. His arms turned to jelly and he was only able to thrust a few more times before collapsing onto her, releasing her hands.

“Come on, Stark. You’re not done.” Pepper said pushing him off of her. He nodded, trying to catch his breath as he spread her legs. He stopped for a moment to take in the view of her fucked out, dripping cunt. She kicked him playfully in the side, urging him on.

“Who’s the needy one now?” Tony huffed out with a grin.

She narrowed her eyes at him and pouted.

“What’s wrong, Pep? What do you want?”

“You know what I want.”

“Come on, I want to hear you say it once more.”

Pepper bit her lip and took a deep breath. “Tony, I want you to go down on me. I want you to go down on me right now and I want you to fuck me with your tongue.”

“Why?” He demanded.

“So that I can finally cum.”

“You think you’re ready for that?”

“Yes. God yes. I am so ready, and I know that you are too. You want this just as much as I do, don’t you?”

“You have no idea.” He said as, leaning down and running his tongue all the way up the slit, lapping up and swallowing as much as he could before settling his mouth over her clit. The taste of his own seed was driving him crazy and he couldn’t wait to share it with her.

“Hey, save some for me.” Pepper chided, threading her fingers through his hair.

Tony nodded as he started rolling her clit in his mouth, circling around a few times before settling on alternating back and forth between sucking and thrusting up with his tongue.

“Come on, you can do better than that. I want to taste you. I want to taste us.” She whined, starting to buck against his face. Tony quickly shoved two fingers into her and started moving in and out fast, doubling down on what he was doing with his tongue.

With one more twist of his fingers Pepper cried out, pulling his hair and digging her fingers into his back as she finally came. “Oh my god.” She gasped out, collapsing against the bed.

Tony quickly crawled up and kissed her deeply, running his hands through her hair as he did. As they broke apart Pepper bit down and sucked on his bottom lip, sticky with a mixture of cum and saliva, as he pulled away.

“Hey, we taste good together.” She said quietly, bringing a hand up to stroke his cheek.

“Yeah.” He said before kissing her again. They leisurely made out for a few minutes while their breathing evened out, their saliva thick with the salty taste of sweat and sex. Eventually Tony broke away and flopped down next to her. “Well. That was – that was great – was that ok?”

“I would’ve stopped you if it wasn’t.”

“All right. I just. I know we usually talk about that kind of stuff first.”

Pepper let out a laugh as she rolled over and crawled on top of him, covering his sticky, sweat covered body with her own. “I loved it, Tony. I promise.” She said giving him another deep kiss, running her tongue all along the inside of his mouth. “Maybe we should stop being so predictable anyway.”

Tony wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest. “Sounds good to me. Love you, Pep.”

“Love you too, Tony.”


End file.
